Surprise!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Ally finds out about something...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**Surprise!**

**Ally enter her daughter's room. There's nobody in there because Ally Junior is at her best friend's house for a sleepover.**

"Oh no..." says Ally when she sees that her daughter hasn't cleaned her room. "Seems like I gotta clean up in here...again..."

Even though she doesn't want to, Ally begin to put all of Ally Junior's toys back where they belong.

Ally grabs Dougie, the Dolphin and Dougie's girlfriend Donna, the Dolphin that Ally Junior had left on a pile of blankets on the middle of the room.

Suddenly as the moonlight from the window shine upon the two stuffed animals they begin to glow and then move.

"What in the holy pickles is goin' on?" says Ally surprised when the two toys come to life.

"Hi, my name's Dougie, the Dolphin and I'm a stuffie." says Dougie.

"Hi, my name is Donna, the Dolphin and I am a stuffie." says Donna.

Ally is so surprised that she let the two stuffies fall to the floor.

"Hi...are you Ally?" says Dougie.

"I'm dreamin' here. If I pinch myself maybe I'll wake up." says Ally as she close her eyes and pinch herself hard on the neck. "Aouh, that hurts!"

"I ask again, are you Ally?" says Dougie.

"Uh..yes, I am Ally. How is this possible? You two are stuffed animals." says Ally.

"We are stuffies, but tonight is Stuffed Animal Day, the only night of the year when stuffies can come to life." says Dougie.

"Why haven't I seen that before...I mean like when I was a kid and such?" says Ally.

"It is supposed to happen when humans aren't around, but sometimes it does and it can only happen to stuffies that get enough love from someone." says Donna.

"Okay...maybe I should tell you two about myself. My name's Ally Dawson and I'm..." begins Ally.

"Ally, we already know most things about you." says Dougie.

"Awwwww, Dougie! So sweet to be able to talk to you, you are my favorite stuffed animal." says Ally.

"I know, Ally D. It's an honor to be your no. 1 stuffie." says Dougie.

"Does my daughter know about this...that you two can come alive?" says Ally.

"Yes she does. She found out last year...uh, where is Ally Junior by the way?" says Donna.

"At her best friend's for a little sleepover. It's sad that she's not here for this." says Ally.

"We agree. We came alive because of all the love she give us every day. Actually we kinda wanted to have an awesome night of fun with her tonight." says Donna.

"I understand, but this way I got to meet you...well in a way I have met you many times before, but never when you've been alive." says Ally.

"These days I'm an adult, but Ally Junior is still a kid so she'll take care of you both." says Ally to Dougie and Donna.

"She give us lots of love and play with us every day. We love it, even though we're not able to say it out loud when we're not alive." says Donna.

Dougie gives Donna a kiss.

"Oh, so you two are in love?" says Ally.

"Totally...thanks to you, Ally. When you were young you and Austin used to play with us, pretend that Donna and I were in love so that's what we are." says Dougie.

"Dougie, do you say that what someone wants a stuffed animal to be like, that's what it is like if it come alive?" says Ally.

"Yes, that's what me say." says Dougie. "You are the one who created my whole personality and back story, Ally. I remember all the fun moments I've had with you when you were a kid. Thanks to you I'm Dougie, the Dolphin...a sweet friendly stuffie who love to have a good time."

"Everything I used to pretend that you is, that's what you is?" says Ally.

"Every little part of it. When you were a 9 year old girl you used to say that I was always friendly to everyone and that's what I am. Even to Larry, the Laughing Lizard. His laugh is something that become too much sometimes, but he's still my friend." says Douie. "Also, when you were 11 you decided that I'm a little afraid of the dark and I've been ever since. You made me the stuffie I am today, Ally D."

"Wow!" says Ally with a smile. "If so I'm really glad that I helped you to become a sweet stuffie."

"Ally...aren't little me sweet too?" says Donna in a cute little childish voice.

"Of course you are, Donna." says Ally.

Ally give both the stuffies a hug.

Suddenly a bright light can be seen from the big box where the other stuffies are. Larry, the Laughing Lizard. Danny, the Dog. Connie, the Crazy Cow. Bobby, the Bear. Toby, the Toad. And all the other stuffed animals come alive too.

"Hi, Ally!" says the large group of stuffies in a happy cheerful tone.

"Oh my goodness! Hi, stuffies. I am Ally." says Ally.

"Ally!" says all the stuffies as they jump around in front of Ally.

Ally talks to her old toys ( and all of Ally Junior's new ones ) for a few minutes.

Then before she leave the room, Ally says with a smile "I give you through love the power to come alive again tomorrow when my little daughter is back so she can play with all of you."

The stuffies glow with a special magical energy when Ally's love for them give them the power to come alive next night too, even if next night isn't Stuffie Day.

The next night a sound cause Ally Junior to wake up.

As she turn on the light in the room she sees all the stuffies on the floor, looking at her. "Hi, Ally Junior! Surprise!" says all of them in a happy tone.

"How? It's not Stuffie Day." says Ally Junior.

"No, that was yesterday." says Larry, the Laughing Lizard in his weird giddy voice.

"Since you weren't home for Stuffie Day you get your own extra Stuffie Day tonight, special gift from your mommy." says Connie, the Crazy Cow.

"My mom?" says Ally Junior confused.

"Yes. She found out about Stuffie Day last night and she wanted us to come alive tonight too, since you didn't get to be home for the regular Stuffie Day." says Donna.

"Okay. Then I gotta say 'thank you' to mommy tomorrow." says Ally Junior.

"Yes, say thanks from all of us stuffies too." says Bobby, the Bear.

"Awwww! Of course, guys!" says Ally Junior.

Ally Junior give all the stuffies a nice big group-hug.

"Yay! Me love stuffies!" says Ally Junior.

"Yay! We love Ally Junior!" says all the stuffies.

So sweet. Now both Ally Junior and her mom know about the magic of Stuffed Animal Day, the night when stuffies can come to life.

**The End****.**

* * *

**Author's note: This story is written in honor of my friend LoveShipper.**


End file.
